DC Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the DC Database. Summary DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. Power of the Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comic franchises out there. It has several universal and Multiversal beings, as well as Higher-Dimensional entities. Vertigo takes this further, with its God Tiers being inferred beyond-dimensional beings. Finally, the series has a Questionable Omnipotent Supreme Being. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Desghidorah19 * Quincy King * Newendigo * Rocks75 * Dragonsblood23 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Bat Siri * Cropfist * Kavpeny * The Real Cal Howard * SpiralMaster * Newraptor * Darkness552 * goodyfresh741 * GohanLSSJ2 * TheCosmicDreamer * RouninOtaku * eldritch abomination * Zensum * Matthew Schroeder * ZacharyGrossman273 * LuckyCharmingStar * ZeedMilleniummon89 *Eficiente * SolidEye234 * Oloserian * Nathanieltalon * Js250476 * TheSandman31 * Bepo4151 * FrostMouse0 Neutral: * Viturino * Skodwarde The Almighty * Nabzilla * Antvasima * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Megamangohan * Serpent of the Internet 97 * DarkDragonMedeus Opponents: Characters Amazo.jpg|'Amazo'|link=Amazo Anti-Monitor.jpg|'Anti-Monitor'|link=Anti-Monitor BlackAdam.jpg|'Black Adam'|link=Black Adam Bizarro2.jpg|'Bizarro'|link=Bizarro Atom-0.jpg|'Captain Atom'|link=Captain Atom Boomerang.jpg|'Captain Boomerang'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Boomerang Shazam-0.jpg|'Shazam'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shazam Darkseid-0.jpg|'Darkseid'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Darkseid Despero2.jpg|'Despero'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Despero Deadshot.jpg|'Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deadshot_(Floyd_Lawton) Dex-Starr-0.jpg|'Dex-Starr'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dex-Starr Deathstorm2.jpg|'Deathstorm'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstorm 4927a92fc10b6604c687d186adf0af18.jpg|'Deathstroke'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke DoctorFate.jpg|'Doctor Fate'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Fate Doomsday3.jpg|'Doomsday'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday Etrigan2.jpg|'Etrigan'|link=Etrigan Eiling2.jpg|'General Eiling'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/General_Eiling Zod2.jpg|'General Zod'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/General_Zod 44a74337661063.5747a48a527ac.png|'Green Arrow'|link=Green Arrow Imperiex.jpg|'Imperiex'|link=Imperiex Jade2.jpg|'Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_(Jennifer-Lynn_Hayden) KarateKid2.jpg|'Karate Kid'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Karate_Kid Krona.jpg|'Krona'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Krona LexLuthor-0.jpg|'Lex Luthor'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Luthor_(Post-Crisis) Mandrakk2.jpg|'Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mandrakk_the_Dark_Monitor_(Dax_Novu) Lobo-0.jpg|'Lobo'|link=Lobo Martian2.jpg|'Martian Manhunter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter Mister.jpg|'Mister Mxyzptlk'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Mxyzptlk Nekron-0.jpg|'Nekron'|link=Nekron Parallax2.jpg|'Parallax'|link=Parallax PowerGirl.jpg|'Power Girl'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Girl TheSpectre.jpg|'The Spectre'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Spectre Green Lantern Characters Section Sinestro.jpg|'Thaal Sinestro'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thaal_Sinestro Hal.jpg|'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_(Hal_Jordan) Kyle.png|'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Rayner 300px-Green_Lantern_(John_Stewart).png|'Green Lantern (John Stewart)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_(John_Stewart)_(Post-Crisis) Flash Characters Section BarryAllenRebirth.jpg|Flash (Barry Allen)|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Barry_Allen) Wally.jpg|'Flash (Wally West)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Wally_West) FlashyFlashovo.png|Flash (Post-Flashpoint)|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Post-Flashpoint) 908129af154154f947a59963be060045.jpg|Godspeed (DC Comics)|link=Godspeed (DC_Comics) Superman Characters Section PreCrisis.jpg|'Superman (Pre-Crisis)'|link=Superman(Pre-Crisis) PostCrisis.jpg|'Superman (Post-Crisis)'|link=Superman(Post-Crisis) AllStar.jpg|'Superman (All Star)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(All_Star) New52v2.jpg|'Superman (Post-Flashpoint)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Post-Flashpoint) KingdomCome.jpg|'Superman (Kingdom Come)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Kingdom_Come) Earth2v2.png|'Superman (Earth-Two)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Earth-Two) Earth1.jpg|'Superman (Earth-One)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Earth_One) Prime.jpg|'Superboy-Prime'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy-Prime SPOM2.jpg|'Superman Prime (One Million)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Prime_(One_Million) 1mv2.jpg|'Superman (One Million)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(One_Million) Tangent.jpg|'Superman (Tangent)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_(Tangent) CA2.jpg|'Cosmic Armor Superman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Armor_Superman Watchmen Rorschach-0.jpg|'Rorschach'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rorschach Ozymandias-0.jpg|'Ozymandias'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ozymandias DoctorManhatan.jpg|'Doctor Manhattan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Manhattan Batman Characters Section C2f30d37661063.5747a48a5be5f.png|'Red Hood'|link=Red Hood D304c0c88f3c5446dd6799260055b4aa.jpg|'Harley Quinn'|link=Harley Quinn Catwoman-0.jpg|'Catwoman'|link=Catwoman Bane-0.jpg|'Bane'|link=Bane Batgirl2.jpg|'Batgirl (Cassandra Cain)'|link=Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Batman-0.jpg|'Batman'|link=Batman BatmanBeyond.jpg|'Batman Beyond'|link=Batman Beyond BatMite.jpg|'Bat-Mite'|link=Bat-Mite Batzarro.jpg|'Batzarro'|link=Batzarro 0p4lTq9.png|'The Joker'|link=The Joker croco.jpg|Killer Croc|link=Killer Croc Poison ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy|link=Poison Ivy The Penguin Joker-Mask Life Entity Mogo the Living Planet Orion Sodam Yat Solomon Grundy Starbreaker Starro the Conqueror Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) The Atom The Brothers Yin and Yang The Infinite Man The Monitor The Phantom Stranger The Time Trapper The Ultimator Trigon Ultraman (Earth-3) Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Golden Age) Ares Zatanna Zoom Vertigo DOTE.jpg|'Death of the Endless'|link=Death_of_the_Endless DOTE2.jpg|'Destiny of the Endless'|link=Destiny_of_the_Endless DOTE3.jpg|'Dream of the Endless'|link=Dream_of_the_Endless DOTE4.jpg|'Desire of the Endless'|link=Desire_of_the_Endless DOTE5V2.jpg|'Destruction of the Endless'|link=Destruction_of_the_Endless DOTE6.jpg|'Delirium of the Endless'|link=Delirium_of_the_Endless Elaine2.jpg|'Elaine Belloc'|link=Elaine_Belloc Preach2.jpg|'God (Preacher)'|link=God_(Preacher) Jesse3.jpg|'Jesse Custer'|link=Jesse_Custer Constantine.jpg|'John Constantine'|link=John_Constantine Morningstar.jpg|'Lucifer Morningstar'|link=Lucifer_Morningstar Demiurgos2.jpg|'Michael Demiurgos'|link=Michael_Demiurgos SOK.jpg|'Saint Of Killers'|link=Saint_Of_Killers SJ.jpg|'Spider Jerusalem'|link=Spider_Jerusalem ST.jpg|'Swamp Thing'|link=Swamp_Thing Animal Man Bigby Wolf The Writer Monitor-Mind The Overvoid The Presence The Great Evil Beast The Source The Voice of the Godhead The Word The Hand of Creation Wally The God-Boy The Decreator The Rot Wildstorm Jenny Quantum Races & Factions Lantern Corps The Monitors Cathexis Weapons Green Lantern Power Ring The Sword of Superman White Lantern Power Ring Worlogog Yellow Lantern Power Ring Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Companies Category:Metafiction Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics